The Kigdom of Fairies: The hand in mariage
by buffy93
Summary: The young princess Catherine is to be married for one of her suitors, but all she's ever wanted since she turns sixteen is to find her misterious saviour. On the other hand the prince of the Fire kingdom is heading for the Fairies kingdom to try and win the hand in mariage of the girl he saves two years ago. His real goal is justice for his deciesed beloved family. Rated: T for now
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first published story. I have no idea if I'm any good at writting and creating interesting stories. I hope you like this idea of mine. I like fairy tales and all kind of fantasy books, so I decided to have a story based on my interest in these particular type of ideas. I'm ramblig now... Anyway, my characters are based on some fictional characters, but this is a fanfic site, so I hope not to be sued if there are some things similar ro probably the same as some other autor's books. It's in the middle of the night for me and I'm thired, so I'll let you read my chapter.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

In a land far away, there was a kingdom of wisdom and magic. This place was called 'The Kingdom of the Lonely Fairy'. It was ruled by a good and wise king Godrick and his beautiful and intelligent queen Amilia. They had a young daughter, who was so intelligent that she had already read all the books in the palace library. Her name was Catherine and she was sixteen – a good age to be married. But the cunning young lady did not want to get married so early, so she thought that the smartest and the most physically fit would be the one to marry her. Her tasks were very difficult. There were tree tasks – the first was a question from the king and queen, the second one was to defeat a hundred highly trained kings' soldiers and the third was the most difficult task was to answer every question of the princess for three hours. If the candidate succeeds in all of the tasks he had to prove himself loyal of the Kingdom. And that was the task were all the successful prices had failed miserably. That task was for every candidate different. It was to show the psychically strong future ruler. Only the previous kings had succeeded in it. For two years from all the kingdoms young man had tried to win the hand of the princess but it was all in vein.

In another land not so far away from the Kingdom of the Lonely Fairy, there was a beautiful capital city of Sofia in the Kingdom of Fire. There was the royal family, who were just and wise rulers. The king was a very wise man, called Khaan. He was now in his fifties, wanting his younger son to be married and to find his own kingdom to rule. His wife Rose has died the previous year. On her death bed she asked her husband to find a wife for their younger son and to make him happy. King Khaan couldn't refuse her dying wish and now for the last six-months he was searching for a princess worthy enough to be his son's wife. The royal couple had two sons and a daughter. Their daughter was already married and had two boys. She was far away from the Kingdom of Fire. She last visited her father for the death of her mother. The older prince was the heir of the crown. He was married for three years now. His name's Benedict. He's twenty-two years old. He's wise, breath-taking handsome and cunning, and always planning his every move. His wife was a beautiful, charming and intelligent woman, called Sarah. Their first born was a baby girl called Anna. And the last of the royal family of the Kingdom of fire was the nineteen year old prince Sebastian. In their country every woman was in love in the young prince. He was tall and well built, with the body of a Greek god. His face was not as much as handsome but more so beautiful, but definitely masculine. His hair was raven colored and messy, straight almost spiky in the back of his head. His eyes were deep velvet black, so deep you could lose yourself looking at them. His lips were full and beautifully shaped. His cheek bones were high on his face. His skin was pale and flawless. He was every woman's dream prince. But even with his god-like looks he was a cold man. Never smiling or laughing. He always was very serious. He's got only one best friend – the exiled prince of the Phantom Kingdom - Ciel. The only people who had seen Sebastian smile and laugh were his family and Ciel. They knew why the young prince was so gloomy and always full of anger. The reason for that condition was unknown for the people in the palace, because everybody knew Sebastian as a happy boy, until his fifteenth birthday. And now the second son of king Khaan was an intelligent young man gone through lot of journeys and travelling across countries. He was a masked and nameless hero saving good people and defeating terrible creatures. He was the savior of the weak and was known as Dark Warrior. On these quests his only company was his black horse Vengeance.

On a quest like these he saved the heir of the Kingdom of the Lonely Fairy from the angry prince of the Lightning Kingdom. Young princess Catherine was only fifteen years old and fall in love with the Dark Warrior. Because of that the princess made every male who wanted to have her hand in marriage had to go through the most impossible tasks. She only wanted to marry the Dark Warrior, but she never got the chance to ask for his name or even see his face. Catherine was devastated when she heard her father speak of her finding a husband.

And now after three years of waiting the young princess wanted nothing more but to escape the palace and her kingdom to search for the man she fall in love with. But she never knew that the young prince whose name she didn't know was her Dark Warrior true identity.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"I don't want to marry a spoiled princess!" almost yelled prince Sebastian. "She will be like every other woman. Just think about these challenges she's made. She thinks that there isn't someone as good as her in everything! I doubted she's even remotely pretty. And who is she anyway?" asked the annoyed prince. He didn't want to marry. If he wanted a wife than that wouldn't be a spoiled rich princess, who doesn't even know how dangerous the world is. All he wanted was to be left as the Dark Warrior. He saved many lives as the masked hero. He liked not being recognized by anybody. Sometimes his best friend prince Ciel helped him in these quests.

"I want to see both of my sons married and with children." calmly answered king Khaan. "Benedict is already married with a child, but you don't even want to find a wife. The princess of the Kingdom of the Lonely Fairy isn't spoiled and is so beautiful that every prince want to go through the challenges. All I know of her looks is that she is about five foot six tall, with beautifully slim figure. Her skin is ivory pale, with rosy red lips and have eyes as green as emeralds. Her hair is ruby red, curling around her hips. She's called Catherine and is eighteen years old. Is that enough information for your new bride?" asked now the angered king. He couldn't understand his youngest child. He did understand his desire to help the innocent, but also wanted his son to be happy. The only way the king saw his son happy was with having a family of his. He thought that the young princess would be worthy enough for his son and would help him forget the sadness and anger in his heart. Khaan was tired of ruling and being alone. His wife died too young leaving him to take care for three children and an entire country on his own. He looked at his most beautiful and lonely child. How he wanted to understand his sons thoughts for once. Sebastian was pacing around the chamber and thinking, that much was obvious for the monarch so he waited for his reply.

The description of the princess was similar of the description of an aristocratic girl Sebastian once saved two years ago. All he knew was that the girl's in danger of unwanted marriage for a cruel prince and he saved her and then returned her. He never thought of her after she stepped into the palace. After all he didn't want to be recognized. It was one of the first quests of his being the Dark Warrior. Now he was interested in seeing this princess Catherine. For that he had to agree with his father's desires.

He took a deep breath and answered his father: "I agree with you father. I will go and win these challenges and marry Princess Catherine. But I will not give up my secret identity as the Dark Warrior and I will avenge! That is my condition for accepting this quest." spoke calmly the prince.

"Good enough! I agree and understand your desire for justice, but you know that vengeance will only bring you sorrow. I am afraid for you, your sanity and happiness. You will leave in three days and bring Ciel with you. Be nice with my future daughter in low. You can leave now Sebastian." replied Khaan. The prince than bowed to his father and left the thrones' chamber. "I hope you finally find peace and happiness my beloved son." whispered the saddened king to the empty air.

On the way to his chambers, Prince Sebastian was now thinking of his future bride. He remembered saving her from that low life the prince of Lightning. He would never let such a disgusting man touch the pure young girl, who was now in his arms. She was so beautiful and innocent looking aristocrat. He knew she was from the Lonely Fairy Kingdom and was very afraid of her captors. He remembered her eyes – full of hope and trust. Her scent was lovely, like real roses in full bloom. And when he heard her soft voice thanking him he knew she was probably the only woman to make his heart beat again. Now all he had to do to have her as his wife was to win some stupid tasks. He knew a lot about them. After all he studied the history of her kingdom. The only problem would be her questions. He had heard she didn't want to marry and thought all princes were selfish and stupid. He had to think about everything he knew about this girl, because the only way to be with her was to be smarter than her. He hoped princess Catherine wasn't in love with the Dark Warrior, because he would never let her find about his secret identity. Now he had to find his best friend and have him research his new assignment the princess of the Lonely Fairy Kingdom. He reached the doors to his suite; he stopped himself in mid act, turned around and headed to the royal library. He needed to know everything about the laws and history of her nation. To be prepared for everything, he needed to know everything about it as soon as he can. But first when he reached the library, he asked one of the guards to find Ciel. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to become the next ruler of the Kingdom of the Lonely Fairy. He had only two and a half days to find the needed information.

On the day of the leaving, Sebastian was a bit nervous. He learned a lot of interesting information about the Lonely Fairy Kingdom. He now knew their history, allies and enemies, also their politics and everything else. The royal family was an interesting topic and the heir of the crown was meant for the princess and her husband. If Princess Catherine died before marriage the crown will be in the hands of the prince of Lightning and the two kingdoms will merge. Now that was a frightening thought. No wonder that king Godrick wants his daughter to marry so soon. It was the only way his people not to fall under the reign of Lightning. Merely couple of people knew about this. Prince Sebastian doubted that the young princess knows this contract ever existed or that her parents will tell her about it. She was left in the dark and the solely purpose to marry is actually to be protected from the cruelty of Lightning. Every nation knows about the tyranny of Lightning's emperors. Their laws put women in slavery of their own fathers, brothers or husbands. It was even worse for the women of royal blood. They were made to be the mistresses of the prince and the emperor. Knowledge and freedom were only for men. The only loyalty of Lightning was for them. In Lightning there were real slaves and human life was not very valuable. They were a vicious nation and most of the time fighting their neighbors. Prince Sebastian hated them, especially the heir – prince Roderick. Sebastian knew that king Godrick himself asked his father for help and the price was the two estates to become allies. It was the only way to stop Lightning's invasion.

"Let's go! Where is Ciel? We need to leave immediately if we want to arrive for the new quests. I have to win them and marry a silly princess!" yelled Sebastian. He looked around till he found his comrade in many quests. "On the horses! Ciel don't waste my time! Hurry!" impatiently demanded the Dark Warrior.

"Don't be so impatient Sebby! You're going to win every quest they require. It will be boring anyway. And I heard that the princess was in fact pretty smart and divinely beautiful. I wish I married someone like her, or have to rule her realm." said prince Ciel.

"Don't act smart with me! Just do what I said!" roared Sebastian. "I have no time for your foolishness! Now move!"

"Calm down little brother. You're going to have a wife. You need to win her over not scare her to death. Be nice and act like a prince. I don't think just your looks will help you this time. You need manners." A lazy voice was heard. Prince Sebastian turned around and saw his older brother and his sister in law.

"Benedict, you're married for only three years. Sarah is a good and intelligent woman! Not a spoiled heiress!" said Sebastian.

"Don't talk like that for your future wife Sebas! It's very rude. The girl has no choice in whom to be betrothed to. She's probably scared to actually make every prince to drop from the competition. I think she's very cunning to delay her wedding. You need to be supportive of her decisions." said Sarah.

"You're probably right. I'll try to be patient with the girl, but that doesn't mean I'll like her or anything more than that. Don't expect more from me. And for delaying her marriage is probably because she's in love with someone." replied Sebastian.

"Whom would she be infatuated with? She's an heiress of a powerful kingdom. That doesn't make sense to me." Benedict spoke.

"There's only one mans that woman would be interested with – the Dark Warrior." grunted Sebastian. "He had saved her from marrying the prince of Lightning. I think she has confused gratitude with affection."

"And you are certain about her feelings?" Benedict asked.

"She's trying to find him for three years now. She hasn't given up yet. Yes, I'm confident about her enchantment to the Dark Warrior." answered Sebastian. "She's very annoying and persistent kind of girl."

"So you're not going to have problems in making her love you. Just tell her who her hero is." spoke Ciel. "She'll be yours for the rest of her life."

"I'll never reveal myself to her. You and father are the only people who need to know that. If I tell her anything about my life, she won't believe me or she'll want me to stop. She won't understand me or my motives. I don't need an outsider to know abbot this or about why I'm doing this in the first place. So Ciel, don't tell her anything about this if she asks. It'll be safer for her if she is left on the dark. Now let's move!" roared the young prince.

"Ok I won't tell her. The only thing she'll know about you will be your avoidance of any females." said Ciel.

"Good bye, little brother. Invite us for the wedding!" spoke prince Benedict.

"Good luck and be careful!" shouted Sarah.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Good bye! Take care of Anne!" yelled back Sebastian."I'll take care of him, so don't worry about a thing! He's in save hands!" yelled Ciel.

 **Hello everyone that reads my story! I hope you like my chapter! I don't know when I'll be able to finish the next chapter, so don't be mad at my slow ritting. I don't know if I'll be able to publish anything thill September or erly October, so don't wait. I'd like to read your comments about my story. Do you like it. Please writte me your most scenceere oppineone of my story. Not that I'll stop writting it, I'll just polish it and I'll be glad to recieve new ideas.**

 **So for now I wish all of you good week!**


End file.
